


Lost Without You

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Stanford Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:17:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever





	Lost Without You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cammerel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammerel/gifts).



It had been only a few weeks since Sam left and Dean was miserable. He couldn't sleep, couldn't concentrate and he didn't know why. That really wasn't true, he knew why, deep down, it was something he had fought, something he had tried to bury inside of himself. He was in love with Sam, and having him gone, not even being able to see him, talk to him was slowly breaking Dean apart. He couldn't do this anymore, couldn't go on lying to himself. He needed Sam more than he should, more than was right and appropriate and the norm. 

Dean made up his mind, he needed to go to Sam, it was as if half of him was missing and the only thing that would make things right was Sam. Dean waited until dark, waited until his father was passed out. He grabbed his bags, slipped out of the motel room and got into the car and drove. He only stopped to sleep briefly before he continued on his way. He had to find Sam, had to make sure he was fine. Dean doubted that Sam would feel the same way, and that was okay, as long as Dean could be by him, could see him and make sure that Sam was healthy and safe Dean would be fine. He wasn’t sure how Sam would react to him showing up, the last time they had seen each other angry words had flown between them. 

When he pulled up outside of the dorms Dean let out a deep breath, he could do this, he had to do this. He had barely parked when he heard a knock on his window, Sam. Dean got out of the car, smiling. He wasn’t expecting the hug, wasn’t expecting Sam to pull him tight against his chest clinging to him for dear life, wasn’t expecting Sam to start crying against his shoulder. Dean hugged Sam back fiercely, as if he was afraid Sam would disappear if he let go. Dean didn’t know what to expect when Sam led him to his dorm room, didn’t know what to think when Sam kicked his roommate out. 

The last thing Dean had expected was Sam kissing him, though he didn’t fight it, didn’t pull away from the one person who he had really ever loved. Dean had hoped but hadn’t put too much faith into Sam and him ever being more than brothers. Dean let Sam take control of the situation, refusing to force anything, willingly taking whatever Sam would give him. Dean could hardly believe it when Sam told him he loved him, that he had always loved him as more than a brother, that that fact had been one of the reasons he had left because Sam was certain that Dean would never, could never feel the same way.

Dean could barely contain his happiness. They had both been idiots, too scared of losing what they had to risk taking this step. Dean smiled when Sam slowly began to undress, watching with love and lust as Sam walked towards him, naked and wanting. He allowed Sam to undress him, stealing small tender kisses whenever he could. When they both were naked Dean pulled Sam to him, kissing him with a passion that spoke volumes. He’d never wanted anyone like he wanted Sam, this wasn’t about sex, it was about an all encompassing love and devotion that neither one of them could escape.

When they finally made love it was slow and tender, both of them wanting nothing but the other’s pleasure. Dean had never once known it could be like this, had never known just how incredible sex could be with someone he knew and loved and trusted more than life itself. When they were done, when they were both panting and shaking and clinging to each other desperately, Dean finally let himself relax. He could never give Sam up, not now, not ever. If a few weeks apart had almost killed him he didn’t know what would happen if they were separated for longer. His old life was over, but as long as Sam was at his side he saw a bright future.


End file.
